The present invention relates to an electronic tuning device for a receiver that displays broadcasting station names in alphabet letters and their broadcasting frequencies in Arabic numbers on a liquid crystal display unit.
In the prior art, conventional radio receiving sets have employed, for tuning in dependence upon listener's memories, analog tuning devices that select a desired frequency of broadcasting for listening by setting tuner dials or cursors to one of the frequencies indicated on graduators or electronic tuning devices that select a frequency from those displayed in Arabic numbers on liquid crystal, LED, or FL display units.
These tuning devices are inconvenient, however, because a listener who does not have a good memory of the desired frequency has the difficulty of trying to remember the frequency of searching for the frequency, thus taking much time.
The conventional electronic tuning device is also inconvenient in that a listener in an area where a number of broadcasting stations are concentrated is hardly likely to have memorized all the frequencies of the stations displayed in Arabic numbers for selection and, thus, is likely to have difficulty selecting the one desired.